Un chasseur né
by Clarisse972
Summary: UA. Edward Masen, vampire aimant le sang et la chaire, vit son immortalité avec bonheur mais pourtant quelque chose manque à cette vie parfaite. Il découvrira par hasard la chose essentielle qui stimulera son existence. Et ce n'est pas forcément ce que l'on croit. Dark Edward.


Relecture Brynamon.

Je me lance sur un OS consacré à Edward (le seul que je ferai). C'est un UA. Je voulais tester un Edward vampire nullement « végétarien » et à ma sauce d'où l'UA.

**Disclaimer : Merci à Stephenie Meyer pour la création de ces supers personnages. **

Pour mes lecteurs habituels, merci de me lire à nouveau.

Pour les nouveaux, bienvenue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un chasseur né.**

* * *

**POV EDWARD MASEN**

Assis dans un bar du centre de New York, je me posai devant un verre de whisky, guettant des proies éventuelles, épiant leurs pensées. Je fis tourner mon verre, fixant le liquide ambré dont l'odeur était écœurante. Je me fis discret, me fondant dans la masse et patientai. Nous étions en automne, mais le temps était clair. Le soleil perçait parfois mais cela ne me gênait pas. Je ne craignais pas la lumière. J'aimais ce temps mitigé, il reflétait ce que j'étais : mélange de douceur et de noirceur.

Je perçus un mouvement près de moi et fus happé par une odeur délicieuse. Je jetai un œil rapide, une fille s'était assise à mes côtés, elle était en pleine conversation téléphonique. Elle était très à mon goût avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses traits fins, son cou dénudé fort attrayant. Je me tournai vers elle, la fixant avec intensité. Elle cessa de parler et son regard bleu s'accrocha au mien, elle fut si subjuguée qu'elle en lâcha son portable. Je maintins le contact visuel (utile pour la charmer) voyant se refléter mes yeux verts dans ses iris. Je lui souris avec sensualité :

-Je dois avoir une hallucination, tant de beauté ne peut être réelle.

Elle gloussa. Je pus la détailler en un quart de seconde, les proportions de son corps étaient plantureuses. Elle ne demandait qu'à me faire du bien. Je commandai un verre au serveur pour la mettre en forme et cherchai faussement à en savoir plus sur elle. Elle se prénommait Kate, avait vingt-quatre ans, travaillait comme mannequin. A part ça, elle ne fut pas loquace à mon plus grand soulagement. Je l'attirai ensuite hors du café, hélai un taxi et m'y engouffrai avec elle. J'appréciai son tempérament calme. Elle fixa le paysage: le soleil se couchait, et admira la vue de la baie vers laquelle nous nous dirigions. A destination, je l'entrainai sur mon yacht. Elle se figea d'admiration.

-Quel magnifique bateau !

J'étais d'accord avec elle. C'était bien la seule chose à laquelle j'étais attaché. Je l'avais acheté il y a maintenant quelques années, l'avais remanié autant que nécessaire. C'était ma maison, mon moyen de transport et aussi mon lieu de travail car je travaillais bien sûr. J'étais arnaqueur professionnel !

Je ne restais jamais plus d'un mois au même endroit.

Je lui fis visiter, terminai par ma chambre. Elle gloussa de plus belle. Je la mis à l'aise, m'absentai une dizaine de minutes pour nous éloigner un peu des côtes et revins avec du Champagne. Ses yeux brillèrent tandis que je lui servais une coupe. Je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était plus sous mon emprise. Son désir de rester près de moi était réel.

-Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?

-Ta vue suffit à m'enivrer, lui susurrai-je.

Elle se troubla, plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide doré, elle prit des couleurs, s'enhardit, laissant sa langue parcourir le contour du verre. Elle cherchait à me faire languir. Je lui laissai croire que c'était le cas mais je ne me languissais nullement d'elle. J'attendais mon heure patiemment, maitrisant mon excitation grandissante.

Je n'étais pas un novice, ni un nouveau-né. J'avais une centaine d'années d'existence immortelle. Je savais me contenir. J'aimais le sang mais j'aimais aussi la chaire.

-C'est quoi ton petit nom ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Edward.

-Edward, répéta-t-elle avec désir.

Elle était à point, je récupérai son verre, le balançai en arrière. J'allongeai cette demoiselle sur mon lit, entrepris de la déshabiller avec une lenteur recherchée. Elle en fit de même, contemplant mon corps pâle. Je me délectai de la perfection de son corps voluptueux. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je ne me trompais jamais de toute façon.

Je glissai mes doigts sur la rondeur de son sein, elle frissonna, cligna des yeux, surprise par la froideur et la texture de ma peau. Elle s'interrogeait, se raidit, je l'obligeai à me regarder, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Soumise complètement, elle accepta que je prenne possession d'elle sans émettre le moindre son. Je réfrénai mes pulsions pour ne pas la tuer. La douceur et la chaleur de son antre secret me mettait au supplice, créant déjà des soubresauts internes annonciateurs de mon extase. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, m'invitant à l'embrasser mais je l'ignorai. Je n'aimais pas ce contact. La seule chose agréable dans ma bouche était le sang. Je fis durer le plaisir, la retournant dans tous les sens maintenant que je l'avais entièrement sous ma coupe. Elle gémissait, à quatre pattes, dos à moi. Je bâillonnai sa bouche pour qu'elle cesse de me rendre fou et me penchai, dégageant son cou, sentant le plaisir arriver. Un râle me transcenda, elle se hérissa, mes dents se plantèrent dans sa gorge au moment où je me sentis partir, la maintenant fermement alors qu'elle cherchait à se libérer. Sa peur et ses cris décuplèrent mon orgasme ainsi que le nectar coulant dans ma gorge. La vie la quitta trop rapidement (comme à chaque fois). Elle s'affala sur le drap.

Je la poussai loin de moi, frénétique, poussant des cris comme possédé. Quand ma tension redescendit, je m'essuyai la bouche, me rhabillai et m'approchai d'elle. Ses yeux vides me déprimèrent, je la pris dans mes bras, la posai sur le pont, à l'abri des regards, la nuit étant tombée. Je récupérai une corde et un des parpaings dans la cale et la ligotai sans état d'âme. Je la contemplai malgré moi, j'étais trop sensible, me reprochai-je. Je me repris et la balançai à l'eau. Elle coula à pic rejoindre ses semblables. Je fixai l'eau un instant et regagnai ma chambre. Je changeai le drap souillé, rangeai ma chambre et m'allongeai pour me détendre et profiter de cette plénitude.

J'étais content, je n'avais pas eu à chercher longtemps pour me rassasier en toute tranquillité. J'étais à New-York depuis deux semaines, parcourant la ville de jour comme de nuit. Insatiable de nouvelles senteurs, d'adrénaline fictive. Mon corps réclamait toujours autant de sang, les années passant n'avait pas altéré ma soif. J'aimais me nourrir, j'aimais devenir plus fort, cette vie là était excitante. Mais parfois, je ressentais quand même comme un vide, un manque mais lequel ?

Je me rappelai à peine de ma vie passée, elle était pour moi une réminiscence de quelque chose de fade et de monotone. Je ne connaissais pas mon créateur. Seul le souvenir de la souffrance ressentie et du goût de son sang dans ma bouche perdurait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il ou elle m'avait transformé pour me laisser ensuite livré à moi-même. Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles, ensuite j'avais rencontré d'autres vampires et compris quel était mon destin.

J'étais heureux de ne plus rien craindre de la sorte. J'étais indestructible.

Oui, indestructible.

J'aimais cette idée. Désormais quand je croisais un de mes semblables, nous évitions de chasser sur le même terrain. Un duel réglait le problème en général et le perdant s'en allait. Et comme je ne perdais jamais…

OoooO

Une semaine et deux arnaques plus tard, je hélai de nouveau un taxi avec une nouvelle conquête quand mon esprit s'embruma sous une soif incendiaire en montant dans le véhicule, frappé par une quintessence irrésistible. Je cherchai à me reprendre, repoussai ma compagne loin de moi une fois assis et découvris l'auteur de cette exaltante agonie. Une femme aux traits étonnamment doux, aux longs cheveux bruns couvert par une large casquette de style gavroche, aux yeux chocolat chauds, et aux lèvres d'une teinte très prononcée, se tourna vers nous, nous salua et nous demanda notre destination. Son expression se modifia en me détaillant car je la mettais mal à l'aise. Elle me réitéra sa demande, agacée par mon accompagnatrice trop entreprenante. Je repoussai encore celle-ci et indiquai au chauffeur de nous déposer à la Jamaïca Bay. Elle redevint neutre et démarra.

Je fus incapable de profiter de la belle Zafrina. Elle échappa à la mort sans même s'en rendre compte et repartit chez elle par ses propres moyens, choquée par tant de goujaterie. J'étais obnubilé par « l'autre ». Jamais je n'avais éprouvé ça. Je partis à sa recherche en vain.

OoooO

Le lendemain

Commença alors une longue quête, guettant chaque taxi de cette société. Je contactai celle-ci pour avoir des infos, sans résultat. Je me déplaçai donc au siège et eut de la chance de tomber sur une demoiselle qui se montra conciliante sous mon charme. Je parvins à connaitre son prénom et ses horaires.

Une heure plus tard, je la trouvai et la hélai de nouveau comme si de rien était. Elle ne me reconnut pas. Vexé, je lui demandai de me déposer à une adresse éloignée. Je pus ainsi savourer son parfum unique qui me rendait fou. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne cherchais pas à l'attirer dans mes filets. Elle écouta de la musique pop, se dandina discrètement et reçut un appel. Elle activa son oreillette, je la vis sourire dans son rétro car elle connaissait son interlocuteur.

-Salut, répondit-elle avec une dérangeante affection.

« Je suis arrivé au dépôt ma puce, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? »

-Non, un dernier voyage et j'ai fini.

« Ne tarde pas, je n'aime pas quand tu roules à la nuit tombée. »

-Je sais me défendre, se plaignit-elle.

« Je sais mais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment et toutes ces femmes qui disparaissent… »

Ah, on parlait de moi.

-C'est vrai, se radoucit-elle. Bon je te laisse mais promis je fais vite, je suis à l'entrée de Brooklyn, je serai là dans dix minutes.

Elle raccrocha, elle était heureuse, avait hâte de le retrouver. La colère me tomba dessus avec la violence d'un immeuble qui s'écroule. Elle me posa à destination. Désespéré de la laisser, je me fis violence pour la régler et quitter le véhicule. Elle repartit en sens inverse, ses pensées déjà tournées vers lui.

Je la suivis à grand renfort de discrétion, usant à foison de ma vitesse et de mon agilité, passant inaperçu en déviant par les coins sombres et les toits. Je me postai en faction au dépôt où siégeaient d'autres véhicules jaunes. Un homme patientait dans sa voiture. Même à distance, je pus examiner chaque détail de son visage. Il frissonna, tourna sa tête dans tous les sens avant de le lever vers ma planque. Je fis un bond, me rassurai car j'étais trop loin, trop en hauteur et trop dans la pénombre pour qu'il me voie. Pourtant, il sortit de sa voiture et plissa les yeux dans ma direction.

Je me concentrai, m'étonnai du cheminement de ses pensées. Il percevait quelque chose de néfaste. Je battis en retraite.

Elle arriva, j'étais posté trois sociétés plus loin, je la vis lui faire signe avant d'entrer dans le petit bâtiment. Il était retourné à sa voiture. Elle ressortit du local quelques minutes plus tard et se hâta vers lui. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras et échangèrent un long baiser passionné qui me tordit les entrailles, sensation inconnue, je le vécus très mal, sifflai de colère déjà près à m'élancer vers eux pour le tuer. Elle lui caressa la joue, une lumière m'aveugla un moment. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je les suivis jusque chez eux, les épiai de loin, ne voulant pas révéler ma présence. Cet homme était étrange, j'étais persuadé qu'il avait perçu ma présence au dépôt. Je secouai la tête : impossible !

Il ferma tous les volets. Je rageai de ne plus la voir. Je ne pouvais pénétrer dans la maison sans y avoir été invité. J'étais dans l'incapacité d'attaquer. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Le lendemain, je me retrouvai de nouveau sur son chemin et hélai son taxi. Elle me reconnut et me souris. Je me statufiai, la fixai intensément, troublé, luttant pour ne pas la dévorer tout de suite en plein jour et sous témoin. Elle cligna des yeux tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient. Elle allait être sous mon emprise sans même que je ne l'aie voulu. Son portable sonna, cassa le contact visuel. Elle se ressaisit, secoua la tête. Son sourire avait déserté son visage. Elle activa son oreillette et descendit de la voiture, gardant la portière ouverte, préoccupée.

-Comment tu te sens ?

« Mieux. »

Il avait été malade cette nuit.

-C'est bien, dit-elle rassurée. Repose-toi. Je vais demander à finir tôt. Je passerai te voir à ma pause.

« D'accord. »

-Je t'aime.

« On verra ça quand tu passeras.»

Elle rit. Je me braquai. Ce qu'il suggérait me dévasta. L'idée qu'il puisse la toucher me mit hors de moi.

-Certainement pas, sifflai-je dans un murmure.

« Qui est avec toi ? » Lui, demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

Ebahi qu'il ait pu m'entendre, je sentis une exaltation s'emparer de moi. Qui était-il ?

-Un simple client, répondit-elle sans comprendre son attitude.

Un simple client ! Je rageai, l'obligeai à me regarder de part ma seule volonté. Elle tourna effectivement les yeux vers moi, perdit ses moyens.

-Raccroche ce téléphone et remonte dans cette voiture, ordonnai-je doucement.

« Bella ! Bella ! Où tu es ? Avec qui ? Ne raccroche pas !... »

Elle monta dans la voiture et raccrocha. Je la fixai dans le rétro pour l'asservir complètement et pour un long laps de temps. Elle afficha un sourire béat et je sus qu'elle était mienne. Je lui indiquai où aller. Nous laissâmes sa voiture en plan dans un coin de la ville et son portable resta dans le véhicule. Je ne supportais pas de l'entendre sonner. Je la soulevai dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à moi, m'observai comme si j'étais la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Je virai cette horrible casquette, reniflai ses cheveux. Il fallait que je trouve un endroit à l'écart de la ville, un endroit où je puisse me laisser aller à tous les excès qui me venaient en tête.

Une heure plus tard, nous avions dépassé Long Island, nous étions chez des particuliers à l'entrée d'un bled, près d'une belle forêt. Le cadre idéal. A l'intérieur, je fis le ménage, en profitai pour me restaurer. Homme, femme, enfant, tout le monde y passa. Bella assistait au massacre, amorphe. Je les empilai sur mon dos pour aller les enfouir dans la forêt adjacente.

-Va prendre un bain, l'incitai-je pour l'occuper le temps que je revienne.

Elle opina et monta à l'étage chercher une salle de bain. Quand je revins, elle se prélassait dans une baignoire carrée remplie de mousse. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un savant chignon, des gouttes s'écoulaient sur sa peau nacrée. Je profitai du spectacle un instant. Je lui enjoignis de descendre, elle s'exécuta, la mousse glissa sur elle comme une caresse, dévoilant ses légères courbes de jeune fille. Elle était filiforme, c'était pas ma tasse de thé d'habitude mais là je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de sa poitrine à peine formée.

-Quel âge as-tu Bella ?

-Vingt-trois ans, répondit-elle comme un automate.

Elle marcha, légère comme une plume et récupéra une serviette. Une chose m'aveugla de nouveau. Je m'approchai avec précaution, pris sa main : à son annulaire il y avait une bague où brillait une pierre transparente. Un diamant ? C'était ce qui m'avait aveuglé comme hier soir.

-D'où te vient ce bijou ?

Elle regarda où se portait mon attention. Elle se concentra, cherchant dans sa mémoire altérée par mon emprise.

« Elle était à ma mère, reçut par sa mère précédemment, elle te protégera… »

Après les mots prononcés par celui qu'elle aimait, des images apparurent dans sa mémoire, je le vis lui offrir cette bague pour leurs fiançailles. Bella commença à trembler, je perdais mon ascendant sur elle.

-Jake…

Je saisis la bague, le contact de la pierre me brûla. Bella tira sa main, s'enveloppa dans le drap de bain et entreprit de s'échapper, affolée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Je la rattrapai dans l'escalier, la jetai sur mon épaule et remontai avec elle, ignorant ses suppliques, ignorant ses coups.

-Tu vas te faire mal, la prévins-je simplement.

Je pénétrai dans une chambre au hasard : celle de la fillette.

-Sans intérêt.

J'en cherchai une autre, jetai Bella sur le lit, fouillai dans l'armoire, la forçai à s'habiller avec une robe des plus courtes. La voyant s'agiter, je m'embrasai car son sang bouillonnant m'appelait, son corps aussi, son odeur était encore plus aphrodisiaque. J'hésitai à la soumettre. Je voulais de cette révolte qui l'embellissait au-delà de la normalité. Qu'avait-elle de si particulier qui me face commettre des actes si irréfléchis ? Elle essaya de s'enfuir encore, je l'attrapai d'une main, elle cria de douleur, j'avais serré trop fort. Tant pis : abimée pour abimée, je plantai mes dents dans son poignet, juste pour goûter un peu…

Elle poussa un hurlement, tenta de me repousser mais la douleur était abominable, je le savais de mémoire. Je me redressai, observai les traces de mes dents, sentis battre son cœur déchainé à travers les veines de son poignet que je maintenais toujours.

-La douleur passera et la blessure cicatrisera, la rassurai-je.

Je ne voulais pas la transformer, elle ne boirait pas de mon sang.

Le goût dans ma bouche surpassait tout ce que j'avais connu.

-Tu es une merveille, lui confiai-je entre deux de ses cris.

Je la lâchai, elle récupéra son bras et alla contre le mur, se tordant dans tous les sens, les yeux révulsés, la gorge déployée, les veines gonflées.

-Ne me tentes pas plus, la réprimandai-je.

J'écoutai son chaos intérieur. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, du sang perla. Je me collai à elle, incapable de m'en empêcher. Je me penchai vers ses lèvres, elle se détourna, je saisis son visage entre ma main avec douceur, ne voulant pas l'abimer encore plus. Je goûtai à ses lèvres, m'étonnai d'apprécier, elle ne supporta pas le contact glacé et devint nauséeuse car je lui répugnais. Je me redressai, colérique. Elle avait réussi à me rendre hargneux moi qui était pourtant toujours si maitre de moi. J'attrapai sa gorge d'une main, elle manqua d'air, tourna ses yeux suppliant vers moi, une larme coula. Je me réjouissais de la voir capituler.

Elle se mit à appeler mentalement son fiancé, ses dernières pensées allaient vers lui. Pourquoi persistait-elle à s'opposer à moi. Elle ferma les yeux, pas loin de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Arrête de l'appeler ! Criai-je. Il ne pourra rien pour toi !

Un avant-bras me comprima le cou.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois !

Je la lâchai, surpris de n'avoir entendu l'arrivée de l'assaillant et envoyai valdinguer l'intrus contre le mur. Je lui fis face, en perdis mon latin.

-Jake, entendis-je Bella gargouiller.

-Ça pour une surprise, m'égayai-je.

Tout cela s'annonçait fort passionnant. Il se redressa, je fondis sur lui, le maintins au sol. Je cherchai à parcourir ses pensées mais sans résultat.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

-Ton pire cauchemar, dit-il en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

Il posa sa main sur mon cou, je brûlai à son contact, la fumée acre me fit lâcher prise et me redresser. Il referma sa main, m'empêchant de voir ce qui m'avait brûlé. Il tremblait, ses iris noirs s'entourèrent d'une fine ligne marron.

-Oui, vas-y, l'encourageai-je. Laisse sortir la bête !

J'étais heureux comme un enfant. Je sus enfin pourquoi je ressentais un manque. Le danger me manquait. Et cet homme allait enfin me l'apporter.

Il hésita, jetant un œil à Bella qui ne comprenait rien. Elle glissait doucement contre le mur, vers la fenêtre pour être le plus loin de moi.

-Elle ne sait pas, constatai-je.

Je l'observai avec minutie. Lui-même ne savait pas…

-Je vais te filer un coup de main car tu sembles un peu dépassé.

Je fonçai sur Bella, traversant avec elle la fenêtre occultant ses hurlements et l'odeur de son sang. Je perçus un grognement tandis qu'il plongeait à notre suite. J'atterris comme un chat, ce qui ne fut pas son cas. Il fit trembler le sol, tellement il était massif et immense sous cette forme animale rappelant le loup.

Il me fit face, feulant, rageant, tous crocs dehors. Bella tourna de l'œil dans mes bras. Je courus vers la forêt et grimpai sur le plus haut sommet. Il était aussi rapide que moi mais ne pouvait grimper. Il guettait Bella, anxieux. Elle nous gênait, je devais me débarrasser d'elle. Je la propulsai tel un missile, il s'élança pour amortir sa chute comme il put mais un horrible craquement ébranla le silence de la forêt. Il la posa à même le sol. Je savais qu'elle n'était déjà plus en vie.

Dommage…

Il émit un son que j'assimilai à du désespoir. Je patientai, le temps qu'il se reprenne. Voyant que ça tardait, je me rappelai à son bon souvenir.

Il leva ses yeux vers moi, des yeux proches de l'apocalypse. Je lui souris en retour.

-Les festivités vont enfin commencer.

* * *

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS. Edward a enfin trouvé à qui se mesurer et s'en réjouit.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Ma prochaine fic Jake/ Bella arrivera courant semaine prochaine pour ceux que ça intéresse ;-) !

A bientôt.

Clarisse


End file.
